In construction work, many heavy items must be lifted, moved, and placed in a proper position. These items have in common both great weight and bulkiness. Sewer construction materials form a prominent number of these items. Clearly such items are difficult to handle efficiently and safely.
A manhole frame and a storm frame are typical of the heavy pieces of metal that must be placed in order to complete a sewer project. The extreme weight and bulkiness of such an element make that element very difficult to place appropriately. Traditionally, at least two, if not four and usually more, laborers are required to lift that element into place.
There is no good way to lift that device with a machine. There is no good way to get a handle on it with the machine. Thus, the construction crew is left with the necessity of physically moving the device into position.
These elements also come in many different shapes and sizes. It is desirable to be able to lift each of them with one simple device that is adaptable to a wide range of construction equipment that is found on the job. Such an adaptable, lifting device is not available. A device of this type can be very useful. If such a lifting device is developed, it can also be used for lifting a wide variety of other heavy elements.
With regard to a sewer frame or a manhole frame, it is difficult to put a sufficiently strong lifting mechanism on the frame itself. The lifting mechanisms must be strong yet, while still avoiding interference with the construction process. It must also not interfere with the making of the frame itself. Accordingly, the idea of attaching a lifting mechanism directly to the frame is not a good solution to the problem.